


ash

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Gen, Temporary Character Death, coda to c2e129
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: coda to c2e129.It’s all (his/her) fault
Relationships: Luc Brenatto & Nott | Veth Brenatto, Luc Brenatto & Yeza Brenatto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	ash

Their son is dead.

Luc is dead, he’s lying in Marion’s arms, and Yeza feels the staff he had been holding in his hands clatter to the floor. There’s a fight going on, but he doesn’t care - all he sees before him is Luc. He looks so small, in her arms, so fragile, the burns heavy across his arms and face. 

A wave of healing comes, and he feels it hit him, watches the slighter burns on Marion heal, but Luc doesn’t stop lying there, doesn’t stop being any less - dead. 

He’s killed their son, Yeza thinks, in an instant. He should have been there, to block the flames, should have been prepared to stand tall and help. He should have done something, just as he should have done something with the goblins, when Veth died and it should have been him. 

He should never have agreed to work with the assembly, because then they’d wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place. Veth wouldn’t have had to trek across Xhorhas to rescue them, and none of them would have been caught in whyever the Assembly - and he knows, it’s the Assembly - is after them now. 

But there’s nothing he can do. He doesn’t even have a healing potion to try and pointlessly pour down his son’s throat, so he just sits there, quiet, holding his hand. 

He can feel the tears dripping down his cheeks, a moment of cool before they evaporate, and he just - sits there, quiet and still, holding a hand and hoping desperately that Veth’s friends can do something, can do anything at all. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luc’s dead. 

Her boy is dead, and it’s her fault, so stupid, so off guard, talking about a detective agency instead of looking for enemies. She’s made a mistake and now her son is dead. 

She’s seen Caduceus dead, from the bomb, and she’s seen Fjord dead, bloody chested and lying on the deck of the ship. And she knows they can be raised, the way she was herself, knows they still have time. 

But it’s her boy, lying there, and she brought him here, when he should have been safe at home, brought danger to their door when they should have been safe. Maybe they should have gone into the Happy Fun Ball? maybe they shouldn’t have gone to Nicodranas, shouldn’t have stolen the amulets - every other plan is crashing in her head. 

She lets her crossbow drop, and pulls him to her chest. It’s been so long since she last held him like this, and he looks like he was in so much pain. She wants this day to be over. She wants this year to be over. She wants everyone she loves to be safe from everything that will ever hurt them. 

She holds him, as Caduceus casts the spell, as diamond shards and fungus spread across his chest, and she doesn’t let him go until she hears him breathing, and then she holds on for even longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking about the recent kind of reveal that Yeza blames himself for everything that has happened (which, I mean, he’s not entirely wrong, heading to Xhorhas was a pretty big turning point for...everything) combined with Veth’s own self-blaming tendencies, and the. This episode went and hit us with Luc. So yeah. Lots of emotion.


End file.
